


Helping Hand

by Deathcatz



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Camp Counselor Max (Camp Camp), Gen, I dont know how to season, Lightly peppered angst, Lightly peppered smut, Max (Camp Camp) is Eighteen Years Old, Nikki 18, Please Kill Me, Think of da chilren, camp counselor Nikki, dadvid is actually dad, teen and up for obivous reasons, we need more Makki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-05 22:30:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17333591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathcatz/pseuds/Deathcatz
Summary: FUCK,Now that i have your attention...MAKKI,Max/Nikki I am really bad thoguh read wit cation,not really mabye i dont post my work.Btw MAx parents are like for the first part dont worry.





	1. Its Camp Camp!

**Author's Note:**

> yeet son

It has been years since Max 'Left' and now he has been requested to come back for some reunion.Max tosses it aside until he remembers one thing,his friends were probably going to be there...Who cares,They didn't like him anyway...Might as well see how everyone turned out after they left and were scMax woke up to banging on his door from his parents,As usual they were yelling at him for being a failure and always sleeping in,He had gotten used to it over the years they didn't send him back to the hell hole of Camp Campbell.  
\----------------------------------------------------------  
He got up with a hangover making his head throb uncontrollably,He took a pill and walked into the living room."You got mail you useless piece of garbage" His Mom said throwing it into his face.Max stayed quiet as he read who it was from,He was confused why the person sent a letter until he read the name and address.

He was shocked to see that after all this time David still worked at that shitty camp.He walked back to his room and opened it with his knife.The letter was very sappy he knew it was David himself,It talked about how he organized a event for the re-Opening of the camp after Campbell was arrested and all of his saving were forwarded to the camp itself so maybe the camp isn't so shitty anymore...What the hell was he thinking? of course it would still be shitty he was there for 4 years in a row,about to be 5 but...

The letter said that it would be hosted next week and that they would have the quartermaster pick any of the old campers up if need be...That old fuck was still alive? Jesus max though to himself as he remembered things that happened with quartermaster back then.He smiled as he though back to the times he had with his friends...That felt weird coming out of his mouth,He didn't have friends he had accomplices that helped him cause chaos in the camp...but...He decided fuck it,He would go down there to see how bad everyone ended up after the failed excuse of the camped messed up their dreams. __________________________________________________________________________ "Where the hell are you going?" His dad asked not paying attention to his son."Like you care" Max responded as he walked out the door with a duffel bag.Outside he saw a faded yellow school bus that looked minutes away from exploding. 

"Surprised your coming back after what happened,your parents letting you?" The Quartermaster said looking at the tired kid walking onto the bus."Just drive,i am surprised you still remember me,its been 4 years" Max said sitting down in the empty bus."....Is anyone else getting on?" Max asked hoping not."Only one other person" He responded stopping at a familiar house. 

"I MISSED THAT OLD BROKEN DOWN SCHOOL BUS!" Max heard a yell from outside."Hey" The Quartermaster said opening the door."Hey ya old bag!" Nikki yeeted herself onto the bus as she hugged the Quartermaster."Nikki?" Max said looking at the tall energetic woman in front of him. 

"...MAX!" Nikki yelled pouncing him from the front of the bus."Ow" Max said pushing Nikki off of him."Sorry! i am just so surprised that your coming back after...YOUR COMING BACK!!!" Nikki exclaimed hugging him.Max was about to push her away but her presence was a blessing to him,He missed being pounced and the thrill of almost being kill by Nikki and blown up by Neil. 

"Better than staying in the hellhole that is my house." Max relaxed a little."Well we are going to be in all sorts of shenanigans again!" Nikki exclaimed rummaging through her bright pink bag.Max finally got a good look at her as she was distracted.Her hair was still a blueish greenish texture and she had changed her style completely as she didn't have her overalls or yellow shirt anymore,She had blue pants and her Camp shirts from years ago,Her hair was shorter now but still wild and all over the place. 

Max's face turned red as he looked at her,he didn't know why but he was cut out of thought when Nikki pulled out a Polaroid camera and yelled cheese.The flash blinded him and took him a second to realize what happened."What the hell?' Max said rubbing his eyes to regain his sight."Ta Da! Here's a birthday gift! sorry i didn't send you a letter or anything on your last one" Nikki said handing him a framed photo that they just took."Where the hell did you get this cheesy ass frame?" Max smirked as he looked at a frame that looked like it was made in art camp in camp campbell. 

"Max i shit you not i went to a gift shop like a week ago and they were selling this,they said their kid gave it to them to sell and that they made it at a summer camp,Guess what?! it was this one!" Nikki exclaimed pointing to the camp which came into view.

The entrance was bright and colorful and had a big sign saying welcome back senior campers."Jesus you planned that didn't you?"  
"You bet your ass i did now get excited all of our friends are going to be here!" Nikki said jumping up and down in her seat."Yeah...our friends..." Max said deflated.

The bus stopped at the entrance and Quartermaster announced the rest are here.Max guessed they were the last two that had to get here.Nikki practically sprinted off of the bus and tackled Neil.She had left her bag on the bus so max picked it up but saw something unusual.It was a name tag saying camp counselor.Max ignored it for the time being and grabbed it making his way towards the bus until the Quartermaster spoke."Are you sure you don't want me to drive you back home?" The quartermaster asked.

Max looked at the group of people waiting for them,well Nikki,He didn't expect any of them to think he was going to come but...They all looked so Happy...Maybe this wasn't going to be a bad trip after all.

"I'm good and for fucks sake fix this bus for the time we been on here i though we were going to die" Max said walking off of the bus.

 

The group stared at him in silence for a second not saying a word.

"...Look you don't have to care that i'm here or some shit okay? just someone say something this is getting really fucking creepy and dumb" Max said staring at them back.

"This was a bad idea i told you!" His head screamed at him."

"Just you wait! they are going to tell him to go somewhere else and he wasn't invited" Another screamed.

"No Just watch! they wont even say a word! they will just walk away leaving him in the dirt like last time!" 

His head screamed at itself until it was quieted by Neil saying something."Jesus we thought you weren't coming,We were just surprised ya fuck, get your ass over here!" Neil grabbed his arm and pulled him into the group.

They all did some sort of group hug which made max very uncomfortable but he let it slid this time since he had no way of getting out."Okay enough of that bullshit wheres David and Gwen?" Max asked pushing everyone away.

"They are just finishing up with new campers,once they get them situated then they are going to come meet us here" Harrison said,He was taller now and had a deeper voice,He had ditched the magician outfit and now looked like a college dropout,Heh, Max didn't feel bad laughing about that.

"oh ma JASUS!!!!!! IS THAT NEIL?!" Tabii shrieked running over to Neil."What the hell are you still doing over here and with two eyes?!" Neil jumped at the shriek as he already knew who it was."Me and my girlfriends like,run flower scouts now so yeah" Tabii said already trying to kiss Neil."TABII I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU DON'T STOP WHORING AROUND NEIL I WILL BEAT YOUR ASS AND TAKE OUT THAT EYE I BOUGHT YOU" Sasha screamed yoinking Tabii off of him.

"Sasha i haven't seen this much beauty in years! i need my dose of vitamin Neil!" Tabii lunged at neil but was caught by Erin that towered over everybody.

"When the hell did you get so tall?" Max asked looking at the giant."Like...Two years ago i had like,a growth spurt and i don't know" Erin said holding tabii back."HEY YOU RUNTS GET THE HELL OFF OF OUR PROPERTY!" Gwen screamed at the flower scouts as they ran off."Thank you Gwen but what the hell was that for?" Neil asked waving to her.

"A month after Max left and you all went to the lake those fucks came here and try and kill max,they ended up wreaking the place and David had to keep all of you on the other said of the lake that day so i could get a quick and easy restraining order" Gwen said shaking or hugging campers.

"That's why,i knew i saw smoke for the other side of the lake." Nikki said remembering that day."Looks like you guys had a blast without me" Max said sighing and walking off."Max get your ass over here" Gwen called for him."I am taking a walk" Max yelled back turning a corner.

Max peeked back around the corner to make sure nobody was coming,no one was so he took out his knife and pills.He sighed and took a pill,He had schizophrenia and needed pills to lower the intensity of it.The knife was to distract him of stress and other things.It was a butterfly knife,He was very skilled at it as he worked it around his fingers,He had a lot of free time and scars on his hand to prove it.

"Max?" Nikki turned the corner.

Max was startled and dropped the knife to the ground almost dropping the blade on his foot."Sorry! are you okay!?" Nikki rushed over checking his legs and hands."I'm fine Nikki you just surprised me,I was taking my mind of of things" Max saw tears forming in Nikki's eyes as she held the pill bottle in her hands."Uh...Its just pills and its nothing serious just some...uh...shit" Max said not being able to think of an excuse.

"No i'm fine,just tell me if your having a hard time okay?" Nikki said walking away."...Fuck..."

Max walked back to the group where Nikki was all happy and energetic again."WELCOME BACK CAMP CAMPBELL CAMPERS!!!!" David said making maxes ears bleed."jesus fucking christ" max said under his breath."Welcome back everyone to the new and improved Camp Campbell Summer camp! Thanks for everyone for coming back even you max!" David smiled and was ecstatic that max was here.

"YEAH!" Nikki screamed hugging David."Welcome to the reunion of the best campers i have ever had!" David exclaimed getting smiles from everyone except max.

"Whats the real reason we are here David?" Max said suddenly.Among his group was a lot of whispering and murmuring."What do you mean?" David asked confused."Lets say this i left eight years ago and they left four years ago,Not once was there ever a reunion thing that happen when we were here right?" Max said getting a lot of nods and yes's."So unless this is a new tradition we all sorta made while i was gone why the hell are we here?" Max head started to hurt a lot.

"We are here to celebrate the re opening of our camp! we wanted to show you how much it changed since then!" David was starting to lose his spark."huh,welp this was a mistake i am walking home sorry to ruin the show for you folks but i didn't have the very best goodbye here since i was taken by force of two abusive parents that no one thought to stop,I didn't very care of this fucking camp,why the hell did i come back here if i tried to escape everyday for 4 years in a row" Max face started to heat up.

His head was going to explode.

"We couldn't max,it was a legal thing and we couldn't intervene" Gwen said trying to calm the situation down."Couldn't!??! The only ones that tried to help were Nikki and Neil! you saw my father kick Neil in the stomach for trying to stop him and fucking punch Nikki in the face for grabbing me back! How the hell couldn't you intervene!" Max said holding his head.Nikki saw him shakily take another pill.

Everyone was quiet since not all of them knew what happened.

Another pill

David walked up to him trying to calm him down."We are sorry max but police were there and-" David was cut off.

"See now that's the kicker! The MotherFucking police where there" Another pill "You stood there sad wondering how could have i prevented this" Another pill "Couldn't have just gone up and told the fucking cop,This kids dad literally will fight a kid and did since they tried to stop him" Another pill.

Max walked away before anyone could say anything else

"YYOHUIOBEB:IEBUOHPIWFUG:AVD :KAJBPCNM:LCA"PC  
{PKC"IH{UOB  
{PO{IUPVYB" (Words am i rite fellas?)

His head jumbled words as they screamed at him

Then he collapsed

"MAX!" Nikki and Neil said together.

I guess you can say...  
He choked on his own words  
YYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH (I am sorry that probably didn't make sense.)  
_______________________________________________________________________

When Max collapsed the group fell into panic

Nikki and Neil were carrying him to one of the new cabins as other campers surrounded them.They quickly went in and shut the door,only Nikki,Neil,Gwen and David were allowed inside."What happened?!" David paced back and forth.

"His heart probably was going to fast making him unable to breath correctly which made him pass out,in other words he took to many of his pills and is going to be fine,but in order for him to be fine we need to let him rest and make sure nobody comes in here,So personal nurse Nikki is on the case!" Nikki said getting a wet rag.

"Where the hell did you learn that?" Neil asked surprised she knew that much."You have to know health precautions if your an adventurer like me and Max is a schizophrenic..." Nikki cut herself off."What!?" David gasped grabbing the bottle.

"To be honest some of those pills are different so he might have other problems to...Ptsd most likely or D.I.D" Gwen said using her phycology degree for once.

"Well if that's so then he needs more rest than i thought...so....fuck off" Nikki said pushing everyone out of the cabin.Nikki frowned as she put a wet rag on his forehead to help get rid of his fever."What am i going to do with you?" Nikki said to herself sitting down next to him.

Nikki grabbed his bag and looked through it just incase he had any other pills or medicines.  
Knife,Water,photo,money,wallet,phone,and a very old picture.

The picture unlike the other one took earlier that day it was a picture of Her and max when they were young,,Max was apparently dared by david to take a picture with one of his best friends but max was acting weird that day so she just let him take nd be on his way,Nikki thought she never see this photo again.

"Nik ya kno waht,youz a good pearson but imz a bad one and i dont kno y your frendz with me,I like ya Nik,if you was random girl i never saw i'd be flabagastered and be like waht the fuck? y no u knew me awhile ago wen i didnt do a depress" Max rambled on drunkenly not knowing what he was saying, Nikki guessed the pills made he like this.

'Your not bad max your mad max (lel)" Nikki said snickering."U fuking cunt u kno i hat that" Max tried to hit her but lazily missed."Go to sleep,you need it" Nikki said sort of blushing of max's statement."I dont need no facking sle-zzzzzzz" Max fell asleep midway through his sentence immediately snoring.

Nikki put the picture back and looked at the time...MIDNIGHT!? How long did they talk for or how long did she look at that fucking picture or...max,Nikki sighed as she looked at the boy sleeping in front of her,She had always liked him,His sassy and sarcastic remarks,his hair,his eyes,did she say his hair? she hated the feeling of falling for one of her friends after years of adventures and chaos but if She had liked him wouldn't she have felt this long ago? well to late for that because she did.

She Had a crush on max

Fuck

That's when Nikki remembered

she had gotten a job at the camp so she would be here all summer watching kids and trying not to go insane.

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad,It was just a crush so maybe it would be fine leaving max behind  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________  
Nikki was PANICKING

She had to recap a whole day to see what went wrong

1.Max was back and awake and feeling a lot better,he was sorry for what happened yesterday  
2.They had a presentation of events that happened while they were there that max didn't care much about  
3.UNTIL it showed a pictures of what happened after he left.  
4.He walked out because he felt like he shouldn't be there.  
5.When we went to go find him he was sitting in the middle of a aftermath of destruction

And here we are folks

David rushed to call the firefighters as a fire was starting to claim the forest near the camp,Nikki and Neil tried to move max but he was to out of it to hear words.Three bodies were around him,they were alive but unconscious."What the hell happened Max!?" Gwen smacked his face."Self defence happened Gwen they tried to kill me" Max looked at his bloodied hands."Is that Tabii?!" Neil rolled over one of the bodies to reveal Tabii,one of the head of the flower scouts.

"Yes hello!? There is a fire near Camp Campbells summer camp that is destroying the forest! and we need ambulances!" David spoke on the phone trying to move Max.

"Wait a second..." Max said to himself standing up and walking towards Sasha.

"Your an idiot you know that max? You think you know better than everyone but you don't,even your father thought it would be this easy to kill you!" Max remembered Sashas words as her was held captured by the three of them.

Max picked her up and was about to throw her into the fire.

"What the hell are you doing max!" Nikki ran in front of him stopping him."They were hired to kill me! The first time it was all them but now,My own fucking father hired these ASSHOLES TO FINISH WHAT HE COULDN'T END!" Max was tempted to grab his knife instead of throwing her in."What?...If you keep them alive then i am sure they will talk! they will rat your father out and put him in jail!" Nikki tried to talk him down.Max looked at Nikki in confusion.He knew just as well she wanted to she these cunts suffer but there was sadness in her eyes.He heard sirens in the distance and brought her away from the fire near the water of the lake.

"Sorry Nikki...Neil,David,Gwen,all you other cunts" Max said laying down on the ground.He now started to feel his wounds.Black eye,Broken fingers,broken rib,buts all over his body.

"EMT COMING THREW MAKE WAY! Who the injured?!" A male Emt person ran up being directed by david to tend to max first."Can you speak and walk?" They said picking him up."Yeah,They tried to kill me,Well were hired anyway" Max said the voice sounded familiar."To bad they didn't finish the jobs themselfs" They said pushing max to the ground."What the hell?!" Max tried to get up but he lost all strength in his legs.

"Never send kids to do a mans work,You have always been a pain in my ass max,if you were smarter and more obedient then we would have gotten along great" The person said taking off their mask to reveal his father."Get the fuck away from me!"

"What the hell do you think your doing!?" Nikki screamed at max's father."I remember you,your the kid i punched,Heh,I felt more alive beating another kid than this worthless piece of shit who has been used up" His father grinned at her."Who the hell goes around saying that!? You beat your own kids and others for what reason!? aw sorry we ran out of beer and the fucking shows over,Do you want a kid to beat!?" Nikki yelled at him.

Max's father grew angry.He tried to strike Nikki but she dodged it."Yeah Max has told me about you! And i Promised myself if i met you like max said you were i was gonna kick his ass and Guess what! TODAY'S THE DAY FUCKER!" Nikki struck his father making him stumble back and draw blood."That's quite the punch for a girl like you,Max is nothing but a scapegoat! An accident that is being erased today!" His father grabbed Nikki's arm and threw her through the air.

"Now you see i have been looking for soom fresh exciting 'meat' to break and you look like the perfect candidate" His father grabbed Nikki and tried to tie her up."GET THE HELL OFF MY FRIEND!" Max shouted hitting his father over the head with a rock."Why you littl-" Max's father was cut off by a sharp pain rushing through him.

Max stabbed his father in the chest.

After a second he pulled it out and his father collapsed,He died right there after he took it out since he stabbed his heart.

"Well...Don't expect me to come to your funeral" Max breathed heavily as he dropped to the ground."Your dad was a piece of shit my guy" Nikki went over to him and hugged him."Well at least i made a new record,Almost was murdered twice in one day" Max said chuckling."It would be funny if you hadn't just killed somebody but i guess it had a moment" Nikki put an arm around his shoulder as they watched the sun start to go under the tree line.

"EMT What happened here?!" Someone came over looking at the body."You will never guess,My father paid those unconscious people over there to kill me,but then they started a wildfire and i knocked them out,then my father pretended to be Emt and try and kill me,My friend here fought him off but then i had to stab him and my god to i hurt like a son of a bitch" Max said standing up and walking away with the emt.

"Nikki what the hell happened?!" Neil,David and Gwen rushed over."Well Max's father pretended to be emt and tried to kill him,i fought him off and then max stabbed him,He is with real Emt now" Nikki sighed laying down. 

"Fires contained! will be out in a few minutes sir" One of the firemen said to david before walking away."Well so much for an reunion for Nikki working here" Gwen said looking at the bloody mess that was just cause."Your going to be working here!?" Neil exclaimed looking at her."Neil you literally saw a raging fire,3 unconscious people that tried to kill me,and his father who is dead that tried to kill max as well and the thing your most concerned about is me working here?" Nikki looked at him in confusion.

"Hell no! That's the only good thing that happened today! does max know?" Neil asked hugging Nikki."I don't think so unless he saw this in my bag when i left it on the bus" Nikki said pulling out her Camp Councilor name tag."I have a great idea!" david said trying to take his mind off of things."What now? your last great idea was shut down because of you wanting to take the blame for all of this" Gwen said pointing her finger at him.

"No,No,Since max will probably be going to the hospital then we can make arrangement for him to stay here! he probably wont want to go home so we will give him a job here,We can get all of his stuff from his house and move over here!" David said smiling.

"I see two problems with this,What is he going to do after summers over? just stay up here by himself?" Neil asked looking at last of the fire go out."Well we councillors do have to stop by here day by day to see what’s going on around here,So if we hire max as a counselor over the summer and make him security when we are gone while still coming back everyday to check if he is fine,He could stay here for awhile!" David seemed content with his plan.

"That still leaves the problem with him hating this place,His home might not be the best place to go but if he had no other choice instead of here or there he might just run away" Neil said destroying Davids hoped and meme-Dreams i said dreams.

"Well we will see what happens! Let's go find that fuck and ask him!" Nikki said jumping up and running off."Nikki wait!" David said running after her.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ow" MAx said flinching away from the paramedic that applied some medical shit to his arms."Hey Max! Question for ya!" Nikki said running over with david right behind her."What? at this point it would be better than having another one of these people asking me if i am okay" Max spoke getting up out of the ambulance he was in."This question could be worse of how you take it..heh" Nikki laughed innocently making Max frown.

"Well might want to hurry,These guys are about to head out and i think they are taking me with them" Max said pointing to a group of people packing up supplies and equipment."Would you like a job?" Nikki said quickly,She and David did jazz hands as she said it."What are you...oh my fucking...Tell me the job offer" Max sighed as he knew the only decent job around here was the camp...Well besides the old fashion strip club but we don't talk about that after that day.

"Well since you probably don't want your mom seeing you and you don't have a house,You can live here with the job of counselor! then when summer is over you can watch over the camp while we are gone,We would come everyday to check if you are okay...Plus you owe the camp like thousand dollars" David ended the last part quickly grabbing Max's attention.

"Why? i didn't break anything did i?" Max said looking around."Well no but you started the fire which took out 2 cabins and burn some of the forests,so you either stay and work off your debt or we bill you...but we wont,we have enough money as it is still so you can go if you want to" David pointed to the ashes of cabins and the forest which were very burnt.

"One Nikki you owe me 5 bucks,We made a bet long ago that some of my blackmailing skills would rub off on David" Max said holding out his hand.Nikki cursed at him under her breath,She hated his memory.

Max looked at the money Nikki gave him and he had two options,One stay and have somewhere to go without being harassed by his mother for killing his father,two go home and probably be murdered but wouldn't have to deal with bitch ass kids.

Max handed the Money to David quietly and turned around and got in the ambulance before he left he spoke.

"See you fucks next week and that goes into my debt david" Max said shutting the door and leaving.

"Welp that went...surprisingly well" Nikki said surprised of how well that went."As i always say Nikki Max can do good if he puts his mind to it!" David said smiling brightly."He killed his dad and almost murdered a flower scout dont push it" Nikki said walking away to assess the damage.

"Oh well,at least he tried" David said to himself before getting a small rock thrown at his head."You don't say that either idiot" Nikki yelled before walking off.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________

Nikki,Max,David and gen were waiting by the entrance to meet the new kids that were going to this dysfunctional camp this summer.Max was tired as usual,Nikki was energetic to see what they thought of kids when they got here,Gwen was sipping a cup of coffee and taking a pill for migraines and of course david was smiling...Jesus max hated that.

"Look alive everyone! Our new campers are here!" David said Happily watching the bus come into view."ah great,I get to see more kids there parents didn't want" MAx said wearing his hoodie over his counselor shirt even though David persited on keeping it off."Now Max,Some of these kids wanted to go her themselves!' David Argued."Yeah except they don,t know what they signed up for" Max responded smirking as David Chuckled sadly.

"Kids are here" Qm said open the door to the bus.

KIds rushed out of the bus and in a line,Max counted 17 until another popped out from no where.

"Hello Old and new Camp Campbell Campers! We are so excited to have you back and to introduce two new counselors! Max And Nikki!" David chirped as he greeted everyone.

"Yo" Max doing a half wave."Hi!" Nikki beamed as she pretended to know what she was doing."Now if the old campers will come with me we can leave Max and Nikki to orientate our new campers!" David lead 8 Kids away and left them with eight kids themselves.

"So,Your left with us,If you can run do it now because this place is a hellhole,That being said i have been here in years so i wouldn't fucking know..uh..What kid?" Max said looking at a small girl raise her hand."I t-thought we w-weren't a-allowed to c-cuss?" They said stuttering."Well kid if your smart like me then you know that nothing matters in life and that everything is meaningless and there is nothing after death except for the black void,If you stop caring then people stop caring about you......That's what i would have said if i wasn't legally binded to help your young minds grow..." Max said changing his mood quick after he saw most kids start to get scared and Nikki staring at him like wtf.

"What my friend here is TRYING to say is that we both went here when we were younger and nobody gives a shit except david,All he does is say language,Like that will stop anything,Now we will go around the group and find out your name and camp!" Nikki said grabbing a clipboard.

"Julie Chapman, S-Speech C-camp"

"Brittaany West, Fashion Camp,Brittaany has two a's"

"Ricardo Lopez,Motor Camp"

"Mae Holt,ADVENTURE CAMP!!!" 

"James Dermont,Science and self defence camp"

"Joy Uri,Military camp" They said with a salute 

"Frida Sokolov,I am Russian,Don't be Alarmed Comrades,I go by Fuze,Its a Code name back home in Mother Russia,I am in Strategy Camp.

"Isaac Holt...Pyro Camp" He said Playing with a lighter in his hands,He looked tired and sad.

"Sofia Ricci,Italian if you get confused,I am in Cooking Camp"

"Great! We will now take a quick tour of the camp so none of you get lost and you know where your sleeping! Max you can stay here if you want and sort out all of the camps" Nikki said looking at him.He already seemed tired of this and bored."Uh...Sure i will catch up when i am done" Max said grabbing the clipboard from nikki and sitting down at a table


	2. Update

This is not a Chapter but i wanted to tell you i am writing some stuff and the next one might come out around the 20th or sooner! Comment if you want to see something happen and i might do something with it!  
Also thanks to Everybody_Dies for being first to like and only like =p  
FUCK  
now that i have your attention again goodbye


	3. Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to get that Makki rolling   
> NYOOM

"MOTHERFUCKER!"Nikki yelled throwing a plate at a kid that was on the ceiling fan,She felt this happened a while ago hmm.  
"Nikki Language!" David responded turning of the fan and catching the kid who was now trying to turn it back on again."`David wheres the kid repellent?" Max walked in with kids holding on to his legs and a kid attached to his arm.

When the kids saw david they screamed and ran off laughing."Well i guess i found it,Turns out you are useful for something" Max smirked as he tossed the other kid outside and sat down."How the hell did you put up with us?" Nikki sighed and sat down next to max and leaned on his shoulder.

"Well i don't know what david to do but i would tell everyone to fuck off" Max said making Nikki give out a chuckle."Max you cant just tell everyone to go away! you have to explain why you want to be alone at the moment" David said trying to teach them a thing or two"

"Hold that thought" Nikki said grabbing a knife and throwing it near the kids hand who was trying to turn o the fan again."When in doubt just threaten them with a knife and hope that dont call the cops! quote from my high school yearbook " Nikki shrugged and got the knife back.

"The kids are probably just bored as fuck,take them somewhere or give them pizza or some shit" Max said looking out the window to see a crowd gathering.

"That's a perfect idea Max! where would a good place to go...Oh i know! remember that old spot you two used to sneak off to if Neil was being Quote 'To sciency for his own good'" David said grabbing a map.

Max looked out the window again to see an even bigger crowd."what the hell is going on?" Max said getting up and walking outside.

As Max approached he heard whispers and gasps."All right All right,Break it up whats...Kids go to your tents" Max said in horror."Why? Its just a-" One of the kids gets cut off by Max."Go to your fucking tents!" Max snapped and then they began to run off.

"Whats going on max..oh" Nikki looked at the item on the ground.It was a letter with the name Max Written in Blood on it."Fuck my life and murder attempts against it" Max said throwing it into a fire."Wouldn't you want to know what was in the letter?" Nikki asked putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I need a vacation" Max groaned as he walked back to the Mess hall."Well we can go out to our old spot before all these little shits ruin it" Nikki said smiling in excitement."Can we? will he even let us go?" Max asked remembering times when they were back there,It was fun with out Neil being a smartass all the time.

"YO DAVID!" Nikki yelled as she saw David's head pop through one of the storage closets."Can we go to our old spot before the kids wreck it? Plus max needs a Vakay even though we have been here 3 weeks" Nikki teased as max shot a look at her."Well i would say no but Max probably needs a break once in a while and it is your old spot,Go have fun!" David Waved as he went back into the closet.

"Hell yeah lets go!" Nikki darted out of the mess hall and came back dressed to leave by the time Max walked out of the building."How the hell did you do that? our cabins are on the other side of the camp" Max looked at her in confusion.She was wearing a blue and a bright pink shirt.

"What? Don't tell me you dont hide staches of clothes everywhere to be ready at a moments notice?" Nikki shot her arms into the arm in disappointment."No i don't,Next your gonna tell me you hid shit at our place and was waiting for this exact moment" Max looked at her and she made no comment and just laughed it off.  
____________________________________________________________________________

Max wore his usual clothing,Blue Jacket and black jeans.David let them use the Camp car to get there faster,It was about a 10 minute drive,Once they got there they unloaded there supplies,flashlights,Food,drinks,totally not beer,And guess where they got all that from and more!

"I fucking knew you did you lying piece of shit" Max said rolling a big blanket for them to sit on."I know but i am your lying piece of shit,Now since these have been out here aa while,there is only two of these totally not beer,Alcohol,so we get fifty fifty" Nikki said laying down a stretching.

Her shirt lifted up a bit so max slapped her stomach."Ow! what the hell was that for!" Nikki said pouting."Remember our deal?" Max said pointing at her."..OH!! yeah i can't believe i forgot that."The two of them made a deal that if anything like that happens ever then then person can hit them and then have to get a dare by the other.

"Fuck,Your dares are the worst" Nikki laughed as she looked around the area to see what max might make her do."I dare you to jump in the lake" Max said Grinning as Nikki sighed.The lake in front of them as the same lake but it was much more peaceful and calm."Ah fuck" Nikki said standing up and... Taking her clothes off? "What the hell are you doing?" Max said look at her with his face very red."Your dare dingus,If you can't handle this Hotness then get away from the fire" Nikki said heading towards the lake.She was wearing Bright yellow Bra and underwear."Did she really just say that?" Max spoke to himself as he watched her.

Max wouldn't say he was staring per say but he had to watch what would happen when she jumped in the lake,Or it was the totally not beer that he already drank."CANNON BALL!!!!" Nikki jumped in creating a huge splash that almost reached max.Nikki came back up about 10 seconds later.

"Fuck that's cold!" Nikki Rushed towards Max and hugged him,Still wet and without clothes."Here" Max said grabbing and extra blanket and wrapping that around them."Damn why did you make me do that! and its the middle of fucking summer!" Nikki whined as she went closer to max.

"Your fault you didn't use your reverse card" Max said poking her head."...FUCK,I forgot i had that...I do have something else though" Nikki grinned evilly as max thought of what it was.Nikki grabbed her pants and rummaged through the pockets and taking out a small notecard.

"Whats that?" Max asked looking at the pristine condition notecard."When we were out here once i got up to ten dares into one night and the rule stated that i would get a card that allowed me to give a random dare from a wheel on my phone" Nikki showed him and approved that it was real since they had both 'signed' it.

Nikki pulled out her phone and spun a wheel with well over 200 hundred dares.

"Nikki day" Max said confused.

"YES!!!" Nikki screamed with delight."Woah,woah,woah,What the hell does that mean?" Max seemed nervous of why she was so happy. 

"It means you do whatever i say for the next twenty four hours!" Nikki laughed with evil in her voice."That's not even a dare but okay" Max said annoyed since that indeed wasn't a dare.

"First one the list is you have to answer these questions,Fuck,Marry,Kill The flower scouts that tried to kill you" Nikki said Smirking."Fuck Tabii,Marry Erin,Kill Sasha" Max said instantly as he thought this out beforehand.Nikki was surprised by this and got annoyed."So queen of the next twenty four hours,Is it my turn now or are we seeing how i fair?" Max asked in a historic voice.

"You can go,Jeez ii thought i could get you better" Nikki sat down near him."Fuck,marry,kill, Neil,Preston,Dolf" Max said looking around,he swore someone was there."Fuck Dolf,Marry Neil,Kill preston and his theater ass" Nikki responded grabbing a Knife from the ground.

Okay,New game its called kill,Okay Kill,David,Gwen or the people surrounding us?" Nikki said quickly."As much as i want david dead,Me dying right now isn't a great idea" Max shot up and took out his knife as nikki threw a knife into the darkness getting a yelp from someone.

"What the hell Nikki!" Someone said staying in the darkness."Oh i am sorry murderer did i hit you?" Nikki said grabbing another knife."No its me! Jesus!" Nikki's brother said walking out from the forest."Jack i swear to god,did i hit you?" Nikki walked up to him inspecting his body."No just a scratch,Why are you Somewhat Naked?" Jack asked her looking at Max."You tell me stalker,Who is is with you?" Nikki interrogated her brother.

"Uh...No one" He said quickly before facepalming as Neil and Gwen fell into view."Jesus fucking christ Gwen what the fuck? what are you doing with to teens in the woods watching two people?" Max asked throwing Nikki's clothes to her as he packed everything else up."Well Nikki's brother came down to see Nikki and Neil came down to say hi and we all betted that you were either fucking,Doing random shit you always do or starting a illegal crime operation.

"I am guessing Neil won?" Nikki asked finally putting her clothes back on."Yep give me your money suckers" Neil said looking at a whole 50 dollars now in his hand."Well bye have fun out here in the darkness" Max said getting in the car and was about to drive off."Woah hold on! can we get a ride we kind of got lucky we found the place in the first...place" Gwen chuckled as Max groaned and let them in.

The drove for about 5 minutes in silence before Jack spoke.

"So Nikki how is everything over here?" Jack asked with little to no response."Good" Nikki said quickly.She seemed mad at him for some reason which made Max confused,As far as he knows they had always gotten along."...Dad is worried Nikki,He wants to know your okay and get you a real-" Jack was cut off by Nikki quickly."Jack i swear to god i am going to make you target practice if you don't shut the fuck up! Bad enough you ruined our one day vacation" Nikki snapped at him making him and the whole car go silent.

"You were going to say job weren't you?" Max said grudgingly.There was no response so Max had his answer.

They made it back and Nikki jumped out of the car quickly as soon as they stopped."Nikki!" Jack called as he chased after her."What Jack? You know i wanted this kind of Job! Not some stuck up business owner that does nothing but tell other people what to do! Besides Dad always said you were joining the business not me,That's why i never joined or tried! And the day i get the application you suddenly get a college offer to S.A.T and now i get to have the opportunity of a lifetime? For what sitting in a desk doing nothing?! *Scoffs* You can stay here for the night in my cabin,I will room with Max and just go home in the morning,I will get my shit from the house later,Mines the one far left" Nikki yelled at him and then stormed off leaving the destruction behind her.

"Good Job Jack,Do you want a brother of the year award?" Max walked past him angry."I want my sister to be happy Max,you know this!" Jack called out to max."Well then you must need glasses because your blind as shit,She happy here in the wild,Not wherever you are" Max said flipping him off as he went to his cabin for the night.

"So...You staying or am i driving you both home?" Gwen asked jangling the keys."Drive Neil home,I will stay until morning" Jack asked walking off."Fuck" Neil said handing her 20 bucks."I told you something bad was gonna happen when we heard him talking on the phone about the thing" Gwen said starting the car.

 

Max walks in to his cabin to see Nikki lying down in the bed.He sits next to her on the bed saying nothing."He has the audacity to come here and even think of talking about that to me? Here?" Nikki said angrily."Nothing to...Nikki have i ever seen your arms since you got here?" Max asked carefully.

"no...i haven't done it though but thoughts just keep coming at me and i keep denying them,they come back even stronger and i feel so hopeless" Nikki said deflated,She didn't have any more energy in her.It felt like she has been struggling to keep up her persona for the whole time they were here.

"Nikki promise me you will never do that,If you do i swear to god i will get david,If you don't want to go home we both can just stay here" Max said making her sit up."I know max,I am just tired and angry that Jack ruined our evening" Nikki said leaning her head on max's shoulder.

"Well rest Nikki,I will see you in the morning" Max stood up and started to walk out."Where are you going?" Nikki asked suddenly."Sleeping somewhere else so you can rest better...Goodbye Nikki" Max said opening the door to the cabin."W-Wait...Can you stay? it would make me feel better if you did..." Nikki said sadly."..Sure,Is there any spare blankets?" Max said looking around.

Nikki just lifted up the blanket on the bed and max sighed and smiled as he crawled into the bed with her to sleep.

Mid-way through the night Nikki had woken up in a cold sweat,She had a nightmare about the camp burning down or something,She couldn't really remember.

She got up and went to the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror,She had bags under her eyes and tear stains,She figured she cried during her dream.

She looked around and then saw a note near her hand that was from max.'I know how it feels Nik,But its not worth it,It doesn't go away,It gets worse,You want people to notice but you hide it over because your afraid of how people will react,Over the years it feels like a hobbie,Don't <3 Max' The note ended there and Nikki didn't notice until now that she was crying.

She Admired Max for who he was and what he would do for his friends.She wanted to be like that but she knew she couldn't,Max had nothing to lose,Nikki had something to lose

And that was Max

She loved that boy with every fiber of her being

She crawled back into the bed happy,She remembered old meriories of them going on adventures and having fun,Sure she didn't realize it then but she had always liked Max because he was different.

Just then Max's arm flew over her body and pulled her in for a hug? 

It was more like an unintentional cuddle but Nikki didn't care,If she could,She would do this all day long with Max.She was Happy for once,She hadn't this been sad since Max left...She didn't want him to leave ever.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________

The sun shined through the window glaring right onto Nikki's Face.She woke up with a sense of energy and enthusiasm.She turned over and saw Max.Wait what happened last night????

She slowly remembered what happened and got up quickly so she could take a shower without Max waking up.She turned on the shower letting warm water soak her body and problems away,She was going to have a good day and nobody was going to stop her! if they did they would get hurt,Not max though he is best boi.

She got out and put on her Attire for the day,Today was Mandatory Archery and Nikki was the only one that knew how to use a bow and arrow so she was teaching more kids than 9 today.

As Nikki got her things Max woke up and looked around the room until he stopped at Nikki.

"uh...Hello,Are you feeling okay? you are usually up earlier" Max asked looking at the time...12:00?! "Nikki looked at the time to and ran out of the cabin to find David.

'SHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHITHIT!' Nikki thought to herself as she barged into the mess hall."QM WHERE'S DAVID?!" Nikki yelled getting looks from a bunch of kids that where in there."Hi Nikki are you feeling better?" David popped up quickly."Sorry me and Max woke up so late a thing happened yesterday and i was feeling bad and max had to sleep on the floor and yeah" Nikki said quickly.

"I know gwen told me all about it so i decided to move archery tomorrow and movie day today" He said quietly,They were watching an old movie called Astro kid,boy,robot whatever,Nikki was relived she wasn't in trouble.

Just then a one of the kids came up and tugged on her shirt.

"Are you okay? we heard a big fight last night and some of us were w-worried" Julie said quietly not to disturb the other kids"Yeah i am fine,Just a fight with my brother,But look your barely stuttering anymore! just a little bit more practice and you will be all set!" Nikki and Julie did a small celebration before they sat down to watch the movie.

Max went in quickly and saw Nikki sitting with the kids and guessed that everything was fine,He sat down by Nikki and watched the movie.

About 30 minutes later the movie was over and all of the counselors and kids were heading outside."There is no fucking way that,That robot kid defeated a whole freaking army by just hacking the highly secured computer without killing anyone" Max said to Nikki as she laughed.

Kids ran around until one of them heard a siren.

"Do you hear that Nikki?" Mae asked slightly scared.

"Its probably just a police car that's heading past us,No one called them here right?" Nikki asked and looked around with no answer.

"I did,i did Nikki,There are dozens of violations in this camp that would put gwen and david into jail forever,Not to mention all of the lawsuits coming there way" Jack said behind her.Nikki's eye twitch which made some kids back up."your welcome Nikki" He said as if he done something right.That tone right there made Nikki snap.

She took a knife that one of the kids had on there plate and threw it near Jacks head,It barely missed and cut his head which started to bleed.There was a gasp from everyone except Max."Jack i swear to god i wont miss the next time! these are good people and they don't deserve to be fucked over by the likes of you,I don't care if i go to jail hurting you,I have things i care more about than my...Your fucking family,I fucking Dare you Jack" Nikki scared some kids and david but she knew she was right and s did max.

"Nikki,mom wouldn't hav-" Jack was cut off By Nikki.

"DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE BRING UP MOM! YOU AND DAD ARE DYSFUNCTIONAL! ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS YOURSELFS AND THE BUSINESS!......heh.......Max i have a idea" Nikki said grinning."Me too probably the same thing and its probably true to since CampBell went to jail a very large investment was made to the camp so everything is up to date,So if you called the cops for some of this so called evidence against the camp we can testify that you planted evidence and aren't mentally stable if you did this in the name of family,and god what would that do to your S.A.T reputation? so mr.worldwide if you don't come up with something in 20 seconds to tell the police why they came up all the way out here actually then we are going to have some problems,You cannot and will not fuck over the man with the Phd in fucking other people over while being smart enough to thin ahead and not fuck myself over" Max said smirking.

"What seems to be the problem her? when got a report about evidence that this camp was a sham..again" A cop asked looking at the group.

Max looked at jack and counted down with his fingers

'3'  
'2'  
'1'

"So officers since the camp inspetor is gone for the yearly inspection we though you could look around in about 10 minutes for him to see if everything's cool?" Jack said quickly before Max told them."Sure,Do a quick clean up and we will be on our way" The cop said walking back to his car.

"Nice save asshole" Nikki flipped him off and went back to max's cabin.

"You have no idea do you Jack? She loves nature because you left her in the dark,She was alone and scared,Think before you do" Max said chasing after her.

"...I LOVE THIS CAMP!!!" Mae shouted out getting several groans and looks.

 

"Nikki!" Max walked into the cabin where he saw a crying Nikki lay on the bed.

"Nik..." Max said walking up to her only to be brought down by Nikki and forced into a feel better hug.

"Its okay,i think he got message now when you almost killed him" Max said playing with her hair,this seemed to calm her down a bit so he continued."You know we can still tell the cops if you want,It's still technically Nikki day" Max said getting hugged tighter."n-no...But i do have one final request for you..." Nikki said softly."sure what is it?" Max said looking into her pink eyes,

Max had always thought she was cute in her own way and that what made him like her.

"Well i have been wanting to ask for awhile now but...Will you-" Nikki gets cut off by banging on the cabin door.

'Are you fucking serious?!?' Nikki thought as she opened the door.

It was gwen and she looked flustered."Hey have anyone since a small kid with a lighter anywhere."oh issac? i think i saw him go down by the lake" Max said closing the door.

"People am i right? heh..." Nikki said sitting back down."You were saying?" Max said sitting down next to her."...Will you go on a...um...date with me?" Nikki said quietly so no one could overhear.

Max was shocked that she felt that way and didn't know how to respond.

"Well i mean,yeah,you don't have to,it was just an idea,cause,um,yeah,i like you heh...sorry...i have the worst timing" Nikki said now on the ground since she lowered herself through her sentence.

"You have the best timing Nikki" Max said after a long period of silence."its just you helped me so much over the past week and the note and everything...sorry i wont bother you anymore" Nikki stood up and started to walk towards the door when max grabbed her wrist.

"I didn't say no" Max said smiling."...YAY!!!!!!!!!" Nikki jumped on him and sat on his stomach for a bit."You know we haven't gone on the date yet" Max said looking at Nikki who had a big smile on her face."Oh so mr.know it all has a dirty mind eh? and who said we were going to do whatever on the first date?" Nikki said leaning in towards max.

"well your crazy so who knows?" Max laughed but it was strained since Nikki was still on top of him."I mean i do have a wheel i can reconfigure..." Nikki laughed and then Kissed Max.His lips were warm and embracing,Nikki wanted to stay there forever but air was a thing that existed and that caused some trouble.Damn air.

"Tastes like cherry Max said grinning."Tastes like Max" Nikki responded getting a laugh from the both of them.

"Wait,Since technically i saw you somewhat naked before does that count as a first date? i mean it felt like a date thinking about it" Max thought was he picked up Nikki and held her in the air."Uh...maybe? we weren't doing an official date,Let's call it a pre date" Nikki said shrugging it off.

"Max,Nikki,Get your asses out here!" Gwen yelled from out side.They kissed once again before heading out.

 

"Whats going on?" Max said looking around,everything seemed fine."That kid Issac is missing,He was with us for the movie and then he just disappeared,we don't know where he is" Gwen said quietly."Where the hell did he...Get Water!" Max grabbed an already full bucket and ran off towards a smoke cloud the was just above the tree line.

Max got to the area and lucky it was just a campfire.He looked around to see a tent,Magazines, and other supplies."Who are you?" Someone came up from behind Max and asked."I saw smoke i though it was a fire that was going to burn down trees...Say you wouldn't have seen a 15 year old,about ye high and carrying lighter with the initials of B.P on it?" Max asked watching the man put something in his back pocket.

"Nope,If i saw a kid around here then i would be worried.The only thing around here for miles is that camp you camp from" He said putting out his fire."How did you know i am from there and not a passer by? looking for a lost kid?" Max asked clutching his Knife behind his back.

"Just move along partner,Ain't nothing to see here" They said holding a gun."What are you doing with a kid?" Max said backing up."Money" Move along and pretend you didn't see me" they said grabbing there stuff.

"MINE!" Nikki jumped on the man and knocked the gun out of his hand,The began to wrestle as police and others came to the scene.

"Lay face flat on the ground and don't move! Wheres the kid?" they asked looking around."In the tent" He said defeated."Got him,Lets go" The cop said handcuffing the criminal.  
_________________________________________________________________________

"Why the hell are our lives put in danger every other week?" Max asked sitting down with Nikki in the Mess hall."Idk,Flower scouts,Your dad,This fuck...Oh well its all good since..." Nikki smiled and held max's hand.

"So your highness,Where would you like to go on our first date?" Max asked taking out his phone and searching for places."I like our old spot,It's secluded,and its where you saw my partially naked once" Nikki said grinning."is it going to be twice?" Max asked kissing her hand."If your good,Just maybe" Nikki ran off to her cabin to get stuff ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know my last "Chapter" said this was going to be posted around the 20th or sooner so this is way sooner.I legit stayed up until 11:20 finishing this  
> dont hate plz i am very scerd and lonly halp.
> 
> Thanks!


	4. SO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FUCK

SO I SWEAR THIS WAS GONNA BE A CHAPTER BUT THEN EVERYTHING GOT DELETED BUT THEN I AM PRETTY SURE I BROKE MY FINGER,THIS IS VERY HARD WRITING THIS AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

kill me


	5. FUCKING HELL

I SWEAR TO FUCKING GOD

SO

I WAS RE READING MY SHIT RIGHT AND A WHOLE FUCKING PART OF THE STORY WAS LEFT OUT

CHAPTER ONE AND THE PART WHERE THEY GO TO ASK MAX IF HE WOULD BE THE DONE DID FUCKING AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH 

I SWEAR I WONT POST ANYMORE UNTIL I FIX THE SHIT AND WRITE THE OTHER SHIT FUCKING HELL SOMEONE END ME


	6. i FIX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I FIX

I FIX FIRST THING IF YOU WANT TO RE READ

there be moar soon

**Author's Note:**

> you made it here's a sticker
> 
> there would be more but bitch ass school


End file.
